Sister
by DiNozzo Chick
Summary: A kidnapping brings back painful memories to one of the team.


This is just a short one shot I though up. Hope you enjoy it

******

Gibbs "ready?"

He received replies through the ear piece from all of his team and the whole of the FBI Team.

They had been called in on a kidnapping case at the beginning of the week, a four year old little girl of a General had been grabbed on her way to the park with her friends to the park right next to their house the little girl had been held at gun point as she screamed at the top of her lungs being dragged into the back of a unmarked van. Only the girls who were going to the park with here had seen what happened so they didn't have much to go just that she had been taken.

They had been fighting over jurisdiction with the FBI for two days but when they received a finger they agreed to work together under the lead of Gibbs, they received three more fingers until they figured out the address where they were keeping the little girl. They were standing outside of the warehouse waiting for go so they can save the girl.

Tony was being sent in to get the girl out the back door while the FBI had a distraction planned at the front of the building.

Gibbs "ready?"

Everyone replied yes and they played out their jobs, it was going ok until Sacks barged in and started shouting out his identity this spooked the captives and they ran into the back room to see tony carrying out Emily they didn't like that so they opened up fire.

Everyone returned fire but tony ended up being shot in the shoulder and in the side and carrying a dead four year old in his arms.

No-one on the team including Gibbs had ever seen Tony cry and Gibbs had worked with him for almost 6 years.

Tony had given Emily to the doctors and then just shut down he didn't cry he didn't even say a thing. This worried everyone. He didn't even complain when he went to hospital he only had to get stitched up because the bullets only grazed him. He couldn't help but wish that he had been killed and he had managed to save Emily, she had a loving family who would be so happy she was safe and warm at home he had no one and that made him feel sad.

One of the kidnappers had survived and was now awake in the hospital, Gibbs went to interrogate him.

Tony really wasn't aware of what he was doing all he realised he had made his way down to Abby's lab. Abby was typing away on her computer, so he hoped he could just turn and sneak out so he didn't have to talk to her because he would probably cry.

Abby had heard all about what had happened at the crime scene but was under strict instructions not to confront him about it. She had seen Tony walk into her lab in the reflection on her computer from what she could see without turning around that he was pretty out of it, he seemed to snap out of his daze and try to turn and leave without her realising but she had different plans she couldn't let him go without trying to fix things she didn't know what was wrong, but she would fix it.

Just as tony got to the door he felt arms rap around him. He would have tried to get away if it wasn't Abby. So he turned and hugged her back, He couldn't help but let the tears flow.

Abby was surprised that Tony had turned around to hug her he just looked so sad she couldn't let him just walk away. What surprised her even more was that her shoulder was getting wet he was crying, not making a noise but the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

"It's ok Tony you can cry if you want to." She whispered into his ear and patted his back.

She walked them into her office so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't see tony crying; this was only the second time she had seen him cry. He finally stopped and started mumbling apologies. "I'm sorry…it's just… I'm sorry Abbs."

"Shh, it's ok don't apologize." Tony hiccupped and pulled back.

"Thanks Abbs I really needed that." He smiled a watery smile.

Abby "any time tony, you can always come to me, but what's up?"

Tony just looked at her anger in his eyes "what do you think is up! I just had a little girl die in my arms you expect me to be a cold heartless bastard and shrug it off!" he got up and stormed out of the lab past the team.

The team had come down in search for Tony Gibbs had come back from the hospital the guy had died just before he got there, they saw tony hugging Abby then moving back and then he started shouting and stormed past them anger radiating from him. They walked into the lab to where Abby was sat staring after him.

Ziva "what did you say?" she was angry that Abby had made Tony mad.

Abby "I just asked what was up and then he went off about me thinking he was cold and heartless."

Gibbs had had enough he dived in the elevators just as the doors were closing but once he was in he realised that tony must have pressed the button and then turned to the stairs. He was furious he flicked the emergency stop switch and made him self calm down. Once he got to the bullpen tony was sat typing at his desk he didn't have the heart to confront him in the middle of the bullpen so that everyone and anyone could watch.

A little while later Gibbs sent everyone home, again. He had sent tony home after he had been tot eh hospital but he didn't listen and turned up anyway. Ziva and McGee were up and at the elevator within seconds. Tony, on the other hand was moving very slowly.

Gibbs timed it just right so he could get into the elevator just as the doors were closing so Tony couldn't make a run for it. Normally he would knew that Tony wouldn't try to run, but today had been hard on him it had been hard on all of the team, but tony was the one who was left holding a lifeless child who had so much potential.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss." He really didn't want to talk about this he had only ever told one person about it.

"Tell me what's the matter." He saw the anger in his senior agent's eyes. "I know that you must be upset about Emily but I can see it in you eyes that it's something more."

Tony sighed there was no way he could get out of this Gibbs was stood blocking him from reaching the emergency stop button "when I was twelve, Emily and I got kidnapped."

"Emily?" he knew someone called Emily that was obviously the connection.

"Yeah my sister we were kidnapped. Four days it took for me to find a way out."

He closed his eyes "I was almost at the door Emily was in really bad shape and she couldn't walk so I was carrying her just as we were at the door the guy walk in and shot at us."

Tears were flowing down his face and Gibbs didn't know what to do.

"the last thing I remember was Emily being shot and her face exploding onto mine and then everything went black." He slid down the back wall of the elevator and cried.

Gibbs did the only thing he thought he could do. He slid down the wall and put a protective arm around Tony's shoulder. Gibbs for the third time that day was surprised by his next move; he turned and buried his head into Gibbs chest.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel proud that tony had opened up to him even if he had forced him to. But he felt so bad for making him relive such a painful memory he couldn't imagine having been 12 years old and seeing your sister die in your arms.

"But do you know what made it even worse?" Tony muttered into Gibbs chest. But Gibbs didn't reply he just let tony continue. "When I got home from the hospital my Father told me that he wished I died instead of Emily because he loved her and she meant something to him not like me I meant nothing and sent me off to military school."

Gibbs was shocked at how could a father ever say that to his child. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier if he ever met DiNozzo Sr he would have a lot to say to the man he would also beat the living daylights out of him for making Tony's life such a living hell. Gibbs train of thought stopped when tony pulled away; he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Damn" Gibbs thought. Tony must have felt Gibbs getting angrier and thought that he was mad at him.

He grabbed tony by the shoulders "I'm not mad at you Tony." Then pulled him into a fatherly hug.

"Thanks boss"

"For what?"

"For listening." That one little thing that no-one did to tony when he was young and hardly ever now.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss."

They both got up and went down to the garage to go home. They walked out of the elevator and went their separate ways.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to check on DiNozzo but for some reason he wasn't surprised to see Ziva hugging him tightly they then both climbed into the same car.

"Maybe I should talk to them about number twelve." He muttered as he turned and got in his car and drove home.

"Nah rules are made to be broken."

******

Hope you guys liked it. Reviews make me smile


End file.
